ngproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
NG Productions
NG Productions is a YouTube channel created by nintendogeek5999. History NG Productions started, as a channel just so he could like other peoples videos and comment, on January 22, 2011. He decided he should start having videos. He had many inspirations, such as, mismag822 (card tricks), CoolGuy18201 (Harry Potter books), Criss Angel (magic tricks), and superskarmory (walkthroughs). His first video was "The Emperor's New Clothes: Overacting" which aired on February 24, 2011. It now has over 150 views. His whole channel has over 11,000 video views. Videos #The Emperor's New Clothes (12:49) #Auto-Reversal - Performance & Tutorial (4:32) #Brain Bender - Performance & Tutorial (12:46) #Double-Lift - Performance & Tutorial (4:53) #Off The Cuff - Performance (5:15) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived (34:08) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass (22:49) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 3 The Letters From No One (23:23) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 4 The Keeper of the Keys (20:30) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 5 Diagon Alley - Part 1 (15:43) #Off the Cuff - For Mismag822 Contest #32 (5:29) #The Glide - Performance & Tutorial (4:27) #Snatcher - Performance (2:08) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 5 Diagon Alley - Part 2 (22:57) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 6 The Journey From Platform 9 and 3 3/4 - Part 1 (17:28) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 6 The Journey From Platform 9 and 3 3/4 - Part 2 (18:24) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 7 The Sorting Hat (24:10) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 8 The Potions Master (17:39) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 9 The Midnight Duel (27:39) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 10 Halloween (23:23) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 11 Quidditch (18:26) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 12 The Mirror of Erised (29:45) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 13 Nicholas Flamel (17:55) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 14 Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback (19:23) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 15 The Forbidden Forest (29:51) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 16 Through The Trap Door (34:53) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 17 The Man with Two Faces (29:31) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 1 The Worst Birthday (19:55) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 2 Dobby's Warning (17:05) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 3 The Burrow (24:10) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 4 At Flourish and Blotts (33:00) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Sponge Balls to Cube - Performance (1:40) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 5 The Whomping Willow (30:34) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Sponge Balls to Cube - Tutorial (3:01) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 6 Gilderoy Lockhart (25:29) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 7 Mudbloods and Murmurs (25:21) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Cups and Balls Part 1 - Performance (2:20) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 8 The Deathday Party (24:56) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Cups and Balls Part 1 - Tutorial (3:41) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 9 The Writing on the Wall (29:40) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Cups and Balls Part 2 - Performance (2:23) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 1 (16:40) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 2 (12:35) #Shout-Out!!!! (4:24) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Cups and Balls Part 2 - Tutorial (5:08) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Card Case - Performance & Tutorial (6:03) #Snatcher - For Mismag822's Contest #33 (1:11) #S-P-E-L-L I-T O-U-T - Performance & Tutorial (6:52) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Ball and Vase - Performance & Tutorial (4:26) #Power of Persuassion - Performance & Tutorial (5:58) #Psychic - Performance (3:27) #Dog Eats Bubbles (4:05) #Behind the Scenes with the Cast of "Beauty and the Beast" (17:31) #Easy Card Trick - Performance (3:07) #Round & Round - For Mismag822's Contest #34 (4:10) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Mental Freak - Performance & Tutorial (6:12) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Spikes Through Coin - Performance & Tutorial (5:18) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Vision Box - Performance & Tutorial (6:15) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 3 (8:56) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 4 (11:26) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 10 The Rouge Bludger (31:57) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Coin Nested Trap (7:29) #Interactive Spell - Performance (3:59) #Countdown - For Mismag822's Contest #35 (2:43) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Coin Base - Performance & Tutorial (3:13) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Penetration Glass - Performance (2:57) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Penetration Glass - Tutorial (3:20) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Money Printer - Performance (2:49) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 11 The Dueling Club (33:25) #Update (0:51) #Thank You!!!!! (3:44) #The Four Aces - Performance & Tutorial (4:26) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 12 The Polyjuice Potion (33:22) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Mindfreak Deck 2 - Performance & Tutorial (5:56) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 5 (18:13) #Jack the Bounty Hunter - Performance & Tutorial (3:15) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 13 The Very Secret Diary (29:53) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Money Printer - Tutorial (5:08) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 6 (25:24) #Rubik's Cards - Performance & Tutorial (7:39) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Chapter 14 Cornelius Fudge (22:27) #Criss Angel Mindfreak Ultimate Magic Kit - Mindfreak Deck 1 - Performance & Tutorial (11:10) #Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Walkthrough Part 7 (27:50) #TELL THE TRUTH - Performance & Tutorial (8:01) Category:Browse